


Enfumé

by Exces_KaboomBOOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/pseuds/Exces_KaboomBOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est un bon raconteur de légendes. Parmi les plus populaires de Beacon Hills, il y a celle de sa rencontre avec Scott McCall sur un coin d'herbe, coupés du monde et déjà tout l'un pour l'autre. S'il y a bien une chose qui rapproche les gens, ce sont leurs malheurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfumé

**Author's Note:**

> Y'a une phrase vraiment ouf qui me colle au cul depuis des lustres, provenant de mon film favori, Love Exposure, et qui disait : « Avant de rencontrer Kaori, j'étais de ces connasses qui tombent toujours par terre. » C'était, de plus, littéral : en parallèle de démolir des baraques abandonnées, la môme se vautrait à chaque allée. L'idée était belle et de le voir illustré, vraiment, d'autant plus fort. Puis je me suis dis : j'ai fait un OS sur les prémisses Lydia sur Jackson, pourquoi pas un bon vieux chapitre sur les enfants terribles S au carré ? Hein ? Enfin, je rédige cette note avant même d'avoir commencé la rédaction, donc bon... C'est un drôle de péril. Il est 4:29 du mat'. J'écoute encore Katy Perry. Je suis irrattrapable. (merde, rien que le titre fait angst, je ferais mieux de le changer après)

**J'irais jamais te remplacer, vieux frère**

Pas de regrets. Je n'ai jamais eu de ça. J'ai tendu la main à chaque opportunité de me la faire battre parce qu'une bonne claque vaut mieux que de l'indifférence. J'ai fait des choses impensables, pas bien vues, illégales. Grondé vaut mieux que puni. Il faut de l'action entre les gens, aller de l'avant, ne rien abattre.

J'ai des remords par contre. Oh oui, beaucoup, là est le mauvais genre du compromis. Tout se permettre n'allège pas grand chose au bagage humain.

Un jour que je m'étais donné le droit d'écouter aux portes, maman disait à papa :

« Ces cachets coûtent trop chers.

– L'assurance en couvre une bonne moitié.

– Ils ne font même plus effet.

– Bien sûr que si, ne sois pas sotte.

– Je ne peux plus rien avaler avec ce traitement.

– On pourrait voir avec ton médecin pour le réajuster ?

– Je ne veux pas que mes derniers jours soient de mauvais souvenirs pour mon fils. »

Papa ne trouva rien à en dire et ayant reçu une leçon tout seul, comme un grand, je suis allé aux toilettes chouiner. Au fond du lavabo traînaient deux pilules, bleu, rouge, blanche, jaune... Je me rappelle surtout que faire le lien avec leur discussion a été dur et que je m'en suis voulu d'avoir cru pouvoir saisir les adultes face à la mort. Car je n'avais pas encore la notion en bouche. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre : je ne le voulais pas.

Le deuil, au final, à été plus simple après la vignette évoquée. J'avais été éduqué du mal inopérable et on m'avait pris ma mère pour me l'illustrer.

Pas mal qui me connaissent semblent croire que Scott a été, depuis tout gamin, mon meilleur ami. On dit que nous aurions partagés nos couches et nos biberons, quasi nés dans les mêmes linges, jumeaux de deux femmes mais l'esprit connecté dès le commencement. Joli portrait, sympathique au possible.

Le malheur a été l'unique à nous rapprocher, comme dans la plupart des relations qui creusent et durent. Je n'ai pas eu son épaule sur laquelle pleurer à l'enterrement, je n'ai pas pu me confesser de vilains secrets, de tout ce qui me faisait peur à présent. On partageait bien notre école et nos horaires mais, mis à part l'âge, on n'était pas connectés.

J'étais sur le siège arrière de la voiture du Shériche (je balançais ça, môme, pour emmerder mon père et le forcer à me traîner dans ses rondes interminables) quand de sa radio grésilla un appel pour dispute conjugale. À l'habitude, il m'aurait relégué à un collègue ou aurait passé la main à un autre uniforme, mais ce soir... Tout était déjà écrit. Je devais y aller avec lui et voir de mes yeux d'autres choses qui me bousculeraient. Il fallait que je grandisse d'autres expériences puis que je rencontre Scott, bordel.

Rien que d'y penser, je perds le rouge aux joues. C'est pas tellement que le souvenir est vif mais l'impression est intacte, je ressens encore avec précision la sensation d'être placé devant le réel qu'on n'attribue normalement qu'aux films. L'horreur esthétique pour laquelle on empathie un max et qui nous fait souffrir avec celui qui se crève.

Garés en bas de la baraque, les lumières du porche étaient éteintes et les ombres qui se dessinaient sur l'allée venaient du grabuge à l'intérieur. Il fallait prendre un temps pour pouvoir distinguer le garçon assis dans l'herbe. Tapis au sol, en pyjama bleu gris, les mollets humides de rosé, le nez en l'air, il n'était pas de la situation, il avait réussi à se projeter en dehors de tout ça et à se mettre à l'abri près du monde.

Quand mon père le vit, il lui refila sa veste sur les épaules, lui posant des questions bien cons pour l'amadouer et examiner s'il n'avait pas pris des coups d'une des parties gueulardes à l'intérieur. Là, il me lança le premier regard que j'ai jamais mérité. Ça disait : _Fiston, prends soin de celui-là, je te fais confiance, tu es de mon sang_. _Ne me déçois pas._

Sur le coup, j'ai saisi la requête mais pas tout ce que ça impliquait. Je tirais la gueule parce que j'aurais voulu voir de plus près comment ça se passait là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi ils le faisaient maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était grave ?

Papa Shérif alla s'occuper des deux figures parentales avec un jeunot qui le suivit au pas, main sur l'arme par prévention, sait-on jamais avec les désespérés en ménage.

Obligé de tenir parole, je me suis posé près du gamin. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas de pompes ni de chaussettes et j'en eus un frisson.

Il me lança un coup d'œil style de dire que j'empiétais dans son espace vital et qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je me casse avant qu'il ne me morde. Il avait l'air effrayé, aussi. Il voulait que je parte tout en ayant la frousse de devoir attendre encore tout seul que les secours arrivent. C'était lui qui avait appelé les flics ? Il était sorti de son plein gré ?

J'aurais été lui que je serais resté coincé sous une table à prier que les choses se calment. Je suis un mec d'action mais dans l'urgence, pas toujours. Je crois pas que j'aurais eu assez de jugeote pour ça. Sur le moment, il m'impressionna. Je l'aimais déjà bien. Il avait l'air attardé avec sa figure incapable de faire une mise au point, cependant il avait la mine rusée. Il savait prendre soin de lui. Direct, je lui collai un surnom de chiot. Je l'avais adopté.

« Tu es le fils du Shérif Stilinski ? »

J'avais attendu de sa voix des tremblements, de l'émotion. Le timbre, tranquille, fût excessivement généreux et me tira plus d'affection encore pour lui.

« Yep.

– Moi c'est Scott. Toi ?

– Tu t'en souviendrais pas, c'est trop compliqué. Tu peux m'appeler Stiles si tu veux, ça passe plus rapidement et c'est facile à retenir. La plupart m'appelle comme ça, c'est plus drôle. C'est jovial, tu vois ? »

Il ne me reprocha pas de trop parler, prit un instant avant de répondre :

« C'est toi le garçon à problèmes, à l'école ?

– Aïe, ma réputation me précède ! Tu m'as eu. Je dois faire quoi pour que tu gardes le silence ?

– Ton père est déjà au courant, non ?

– Il sait à peine la moitié des bêtises que je fais, Dieu m'en garde.

– Et ta mère ?

– Partie. Pour toujours. Là où ça flotte sur des nuages et où tout le monde s'habille en blanc. »

Il comprit l'image ce qui m'intrigua puisqu'elle ne faisait aucun sens et que j'allongeais les mots dans des verticales aléatoires. Mais lui, là, le gamin rencontré y'a de ça dix minutes, me comprenait comme si nous partagions un dialogue clair. C'était ouf.

Je m'attendis à des condoléances ou des excuses pour l'approche de la question, c'est vrai que ça piquait encore d'évoquer le drame, en tout cas il se garda de le faire. Il me tendit en retour une manche de la veste du Shérif pour qu'on se colle contre le froid.

Il faisait putain de frais dans cette nuit de la mort. Notre amitié a commencé tout feu toute glace. Pas de tiède, jamais connu ça avec lui.

« Il se passe quoi chez toi ? »

La bouche tendue au plafond d'étoiles, il souffla à pleins poumons des buées de condensation, tout heureux de créer des nuages miniatures, d'avoir un pouvoir de création sur les choses. Il ne me regardait pas mais assimilait la perche. Il était perdu dans son monde mais pouvait comprendre les approches de l'autre. De sa voix la plus douce, il se colla serré à moi, vigoureux malgré ses petits bras et ses yeux, wow, impensablement immenses, puis balança :

« Mon père est violent avec ma mère. Elle ne l'aime plus mais lui n'a que nous, alors il préfère rester et nous rendre malheureux plutôt que de nous laisser.

– Ce serait mieux qu'il parte ?

– Pour maman, oui. Moi, il ne m'a jamais touché. »

L'intonation du terme me donna un avant-goût du désordre. Mince, alors ça tournait vraiment galère ? C'était pas du grand cinéma mais bien de l'odieux ragoût de quotidien ? Merde, est-ce qu'il voyait souvent sa mère se faire battre ? Tous les jours ?

Vu qu'il m'avait épargné les excuses, je lui évitais les miennes. De ça, un accord se fit entre nous de manière innée : on pourrait devenir meilleurs amis ou une connerie du genre. Ça aurait pu être écrit sur la lune qu'on n'aurait pas pu être plus convaincus. L'idée était faite. Les S au carré venait de se trouver.

On discuta comics, je crois, et de l'école qui ne servait à rien, la buissonnière en favorite, puis j'hésitais des fois à lui dire que je n'avais jamais été proche de quelqu'un mais voilà... Dès que j'allais tomber dans le mélo, il me sortait son plus beau sourire, celui qui se barre en biais et qui fait sauter ses yeux, le légendaire quoi. Et moi, tout penaud et droit, je faisais que fondre, charmé.

Scott a toujours était un ravissement. Il devrait en user plus souvent, il aurait plus d'avantages avec sa moue, c'est garanti. Mais il n'est conscient que de ce qu'il veut et jamais de lui, ouvert au juste et au bon. Il se trouve être la gentillesse incarnée. À moitié à poil sur du gazon trempé, ses parents en fight dans la cuisine, il a trouvé la foi de partager sa veste et de me faire rire. C'est lui qu'a fini par s'occuper de moi. Son ouverture d'esprit m'a sauvé, je mens pas.

On a sûrement passé des heures dans son jardin, j'avais aucune notion de temps, les bruits alentours ont fini par se taire et je n'entendais que lui respirer. Cette nécessité primaire, expirer, inspirer, ces gestes automatiques, découverts dans lui, avaient quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait, un truc spécial. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ventilait des pétales de roses toutes les deux secondes... Du psychologique, voilà, un vieil attachement débile. Sur le moment, ça m'a quand même super troublé. Je captais pas grand chose de ce qui se jouait partout.

Miss McCall passa la porte à un temps donné. Aucun de nous deux ne bougea car on ne savait pas si les adultes voulaient de nous dans cette situation, probablement aurions-nous été inappropriés, de trop. On avait peur de mal faire. On ne faisait rien alors agir pouvait tout foutre en vrac.

Elle vint vers nous. À pas de louve, de l'élégance dans le levé de jambe, elle nous aborda avec malice, comme si de rien n'était. Son visage était vierge de toute marque et cela m'enleva un énorme pavé de la poitrine. Elle était _sauve_. La mère de mon meilleur ami allait bien. Les choses n'arrivaient pas encore à leur fin.

Avant qu'on ne dise quoique ce soit, elle m'adressa un _enchanté_ , rayonnante, et nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle nous servit une étreinte herculéenne, la puissance du désespoir. Elle nous garda longtemps au chaud contre sa poitrine et ses joues bouillantes. Tout en elle pulsait. Elle voulait nous épargner jusqu'au bout, Scott du moins. Elle voulait le protéger du traumatisme.

Hélas, on vit bien derrière elle mon père amener à sa bagnole le père de Scott, ses jérémiades faisaient grand bruit dans le quartier et je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu la flippe du personnage, il était terrifiant. Moi qui tremblait, je fus admiratif du self-control de Scott qui lui, stoïque, tendit une main vers son padre en lui signant _au revoir_. Il disait adieu à un père par sacrifice pour sa mère. Il était capable de ça, à son âge.

Une fois le vilain embarqué et baladé loin, loin de là, Melissa nous lâcha enfin, ses yeux remplis de larmes. La pauvre femme se sentait coupable d'avoir trouvé la force de se défaire d'un mari abusif. Elle devait se sentir égoïste envers son môme. Scott lui sourit quand le calme se fit. Sa mère lui dit :

« Ça va aller, chéri ?

– Est-ce que Stiles va rester à la maison un peu ? Son père est parti sans lui.

– Eh bien, il semblerait oui. Monsieur Stilinski m'a demandé de prendre soin de lui en attendant qu'il finisse son service. Ça ira, Stiles ?

– Oui, m'dame. »

J'étais tellement heureux qu'une femme, une mère, s'adresse à moi comme à un enfant qui pourrait être le sien. Le sentiment faisait si vrai.

« Alors venez à l'intérieur. Un bon bain et du pop-corn devant un film, ça vous tente ? »

Scott riait, ce programme était parfait. En se relevant, il prit ma main et depuis, c'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais lâchée.


End file.
